


Hugo

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [27]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Les Mis is depressing but your heart was in the right place Uryuu, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Uryuu has a present for Ichigo....It's the thought that counts, right?





	Hugo

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27: Hugo
> 
> Spj, seriously, why this prompt. Why.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Les Mis.

* * *

“Oi, Kurosaki.”

“What, Ishida?” Ichigo looks up from where he was hunched over his desk.

“Here.” Uryuu drops a tome as thick as a brick onto Ichigo’s desk, narrowly missing his head.

“Oi, what where you’re dropping things!  And what is it, anyways?”

Uyuu pushes up his glasses.  “Well, you enjoy Shakespeare, so I thought you might like to expand your literary horizons.”

“Okay….” Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

Uryuu stares back.

Ichigo looks at book.  “You gave me _Les Misérables_ …to cheer me up…?”

“I did nothing of the sort, Kurosaki.  I’m merely trying to get you to expand your literary horizons beyond the bawdy Shakespeare.”

Ichigo smiles faintly.  “Sure, Ishida.  Thanks.”

Uryuu sniffs, and turns away, but there’s an air of satisfaction to him now.

* * *

That's a wrap!

Kudos, comments, and concrit welcome. Poke me on tumblr, I'm fins-illusion.

~Fins


End file.
